creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward and Eric/Episodes
The average length of an episode/segment of Comedy World is 11 minutes; however, some episodes are 7 minutes or 4 minutes long, and are grouped together. The duration of double-length episodes is 22 minutes, thus taking up the entire program length. Specials are 44 minutes long, taking the length of 4 regular segments. Season 1 (1998) There are 10 episodes in season 1. 1. Pilot/Pranks for Nothing/Happy Birthday - PC Guy and Eric go through their first day of school./PC Guy pulls some pranks on Eric. It's funny and harmless at first, but then it goes to his head.../Eric wants to find the perfect birthday present for PC Guy. Air date: March 7, 1998 ' 2. Spice of Life/Homeless - Dallas wants to whip PC Guy into shape, but will his attempts work?/The Pearsons are evicted from their apartment, so they seek out the Breaults for help getting it back. '''Air date: March 14, 1998 ' 3. Frantic Sensations/My Fair Kimberly - As part of a Boy Scouts trip, the brothers spend the day at with the twins, David and Joey./When Kimberly comes for a visit, the brothers battle on who can impress her. 'Air date: March 21, 1998 ' 4. The School Bully/Missing Pieces - PC Guy and Eric meet Carver, the biggest and meanest bully at Lakeside City School./PC Guy grows sick of Eric's tomfoolery, so he moves away. 'Air date: March 28, 1998 ' 5. Sleepwalking/The Storm - Eric tries to cure Sebastian's sleepwalking problem to no avail./A terrible storm hits Lakeside City. '''Air date: April 4, 1998 6. A New Friend/Lawn-NO-ing - A new student arrives at the school, but he becomes a target for Carver./Eric plays video games, when he is supposed to be mowing the apartment's backyard. Air date: April 11, 1998 ' 7. Catching Some Z's/Keep Cool - Carver and his gang try to butcher PC Guy and Eric's sleepover./The brothers try to keep themselves cool on the hottest day known to mankind. '''Air date: April 18, 1998 ' 8. Break a Leg/Club Eric - Old Man Esmond pays a visit to the hospital in order to get surgery on his hip, so Eric tags along and impersonates a doctor./PC Guy establishes a club for all his friends, but forgets to invite Eric. 'Air date: April 25, 1998 ' 9. The Wrong Side of the Bed/Monster Mania - After a rough day at school, Constantinos has a nightmare where everybody is similar to Carver./Monsters invade Lakeside City. 'Air date: May 2, 1998 ' 10. Sold Out/Heightmare - Tickets for a largely anticipated movie are sold out, but that won't stop the brothers from trying to get access to the film./The Lucky 8 visits the fun fair to ride the world's most dangerous roller coaster, the Killer Koaster. 'Air date: May 9, 1998 ' Season 2 (1999) There are 20 episodes in season 2. 11. Locked Out/New Singer in Town - PC Guy gets locked out of the apartment, and tries every trick in the book to get back in./Eric gets amnesia and believes he's a famous singer, much to Joey's jealousy. 'Air date: February 6, 1999 ' 12. Comb on Over!/Skating on Thin Ice - Joey gets an embarrassing haircut./Dallas accidentally eats a popsicle that is able to grant him the ability to freeze things. 'Air date: February 13, 1999 ' 13. Bully-proof Vest/Where Did That Hair Come From?! - PC Guy loans Constantinos a personal defense mechanism./After being called "immature", Eric decides to act like an adult. 'Air date: February 20, 1999 ' 14. Bottom of the Food Chain/Escape from Detention - Paul and Bill compete with each other on who can satisfy their customers the most./David tries to escape from detention. '''Air date: February 27, 1999 15. Eric for Principal/Quiet, Please! - Eric is chosen to become the new principal of Lakeside City School./After performing at a school choir concert, Joey damages his vocal cords, which leads to him losing his voice. Air date: March 6, 1999 16. Cartoon Madness/Truancy - Sebastian wishes for his favorite fictional superheroes, Match Boy and Match Girl, to become real./Carver dares David and Joey to skip school. Air date: May 1, 1999 17. Summer Fun Spirit/Chick Magnet - Sebastian tries to find ways to have fun during his summer vacation./The brothers discover a chicken who can lay golden eggs. Unfortunately, Stanley wants to poach it. Air date: May 15, 1999 18. Hoo's There?/Trouble at School - Oscar attends a family reunion./The duo gets locked in school by their math teacher, Mrs. White. Air date: June 5, 1999 19. Like Father, Unlike Son/Babysitting - Dallas decides to finally stand up to his father./Constantinos has to babysit Sierra for the night. Air date: June 12, 1999 20. Son of a Fish!/Scary Movie - Eric "accidentally" eats his pet goldfish, so PC Guy shrinks himself so he can go inside Eric's body to find it./The Lucky 8 decides to watch a horror movie, and Constantinos gets traumatized. Air date: June 19, 1999 21. From Zero to Hero/Your Future Stinks - PC Guy creates an invention that is able to give the rest of The Lucky 8 some superpowers./Stanley gets a job at the local carnival as a fortune teller. Air date: June 26, 1999 22. Fourth of July Frolic/Strike Up the Band - The Pearsons throw an Independence Day party, but it doesn't go as planned./The Lucky 8 joins Cal's band. Air date: July 3, 1999 23. That's Gonna Leave a Mark/The Origin of the Pearsons - PC Guy accidentally breaks David's arm during a game of baseball./Paul tells PC Guy and Eric the story of how he met Susan. Air date: July 10, 1999 24. There's So Much to Sea/Eric a la Mode - The duo spends the day at the beach with David and Joey, but have no idea what adventures await them./A sated Eric has a nightmare after eating too much ice cream. Air date: July 17, 1999 25. Guess Who's for Dinner?/Tough Act to Follow - Eric and PC Guy get attacked by a gang of aggressive cows after eating hamburgers./PC Guy is leading a play, but unbeknownst to him, Eric has tagged along. Air date: September 11, 1999 26. Shaggy Dog Story - The Lucky 8 meets the Scooby-Doo gang. Air date: September 18, 1999 - Special 27. Opposites Day/Football Follies - Eric creates a new holiday where he does the opposite of what he normally does./Constantinos tries out for football, with DISASTROUS results! Air date: September 25, 1999 28. The Hall of the Weens - On Halloween night, The Lucky 8 tries to find a neighborhood that gives out full-size candy bars. Meanwhile, Walker and his children go trick-or-treating together. Air date: October 23, 1999 29. Thankless Thanksgiving/For Crying Out Loud! - Lakeside City goes through a turkey shortage on Thanksgiving./PC Guy can't get Eric to stop crying. Air date: November 20, 1999 30. Santa's Clause - When Principal Walker kidnaps Santa Claus, it's up to The Lucky 8 to save Christmas. Air date: December 11, 1999 Season 3 (2000-2001) There are 30 episodes in season 3. Every episode until "Going Camping" and "Stranded" were animated with cels. 31. Prehistoric Eric/An Apple a Day - PC Guy tests his time machine on Eric by sending him to the Stone Age./Joey catches a bad case of the flu. Air date: January 1, 2000 32. Moment of Tooth/One Small Step for Pearson - Eric has a loose tooth. Rather than going to the dentist and getting treated properly, he tries to pull his tooth out himself./Mrs. White's class takes a field trip to the local space center, but Eric ends up launching the entire class to the sun. Air date: January 29, 2000 33. Fine By Me/Pie Peril - Eric tries to hide the fact that he has an overdue library book./The brothers battle over the last slice of a blueberry pie. Air date: February 5, 2000 34. Valentine's Day in Lakeside/School Picnic - In celebration of Valentine's Day, Principal Walker hosts a school dance./Mrs. White's class has a picnic at the city park, but that's when hijinks ensues. Air date: February 12, 2000 35. Say Cheese/Off Into the Rain - For a school project, PC Guy records a video that shows what a day at the Pearson house is like./The duo goes outside to play in the rain. Air date: February 26, 2000 36. Cleaning Up Eric's Act/Needle Little Help? - PC Guy is tasked to clean Eric's bedroom, much to his disgust./Eric goes to the clinic, and he gets paranoid about shots. Air date: March 4, 2000 37. The Shaft of Hate - When PC Guy takes Kimberly to the Tunnel of Love, he mistakenly ends up with Carver instead. Air date: March 11, 2000 38. Unlucky on St. Patrick's Day/Lost and Found - PC Guy experiences bad luck on St. Patrick's Day./Eric and PC Guy board the wrong school bus and they end up in The Bronx. Will they make it home before supper? Air date: March 18, 2000 39. Break Time? No!/Eric and the Award - David and Joey become obsessed with a video game./PC Guy wins a "Perfect Attendance" award, and Eric tries to get one himself to no avail. Air date: March 25, 2000 40. Who's the Fool Here?/Lights Out - Constantinos is tired of being the victim of practical jokes, so he sets up a big prank./All of the electricity in Lakeside City goes out. Air date: April 1, 2000 41. A Bone to Pick/Car Carnage - Carver dares the duo to spend the night at a haunted house./Eric cleans Paul's new car with Brillo pads, scratching it up in the process. Air date: April 8, 2000 42. There's No F in Edward/Acne Insanity - Everybody in the school gets an F on a test except PC Guy./Eric gets his first zit. Air date: May 20, 2000 43. Fish Out of Water/Who Framed Stanley Breault? - The brothers must take care of Carver's pet piranha while he is on vacation./Stanley is accused of passing counterfeit dollar bills. Air date: June 10, 2000 44. Sink or Swim/Hic, Hic, Hooray! - Eric is convinced that he saw a sea serpent in the ocean, so he decides to investigate./PC Guy gets a bad case of the hiccups right before the school's annual talent show. Air date: June 17, 2000 45. Don't P in the ool/Life is Like a Book - Eric and PC Guy's little cousin, Sid, goes missing during a trip to the pool./Match Boy and Girl's worst enemy, Radiation Ray, plots revenge. Air date: June 24, 2000 46. Crazy for Candy/Weekend at PC Guy's - The Lucky 8 tries to help a kindergartener get over his obsession for candy./Carver is thrown out of his house, so he crashes at Eric & PC Guy's house and throws a party. Air date: July 1, 2000 47. Suckers!/Visiting Hours - The Pearson's new vacuum cleaner is out to kill PC Guy and Eric!/We get a glimpse of Dr. Feelwell's daily routine. Air date: July 8, 2000 48. Gone Fishing/Meet the Walkers - The Lucky 8 goes on a fishing trip, yet almost none of them have any prior knowledge of the sport./Principal Walker invites Eric and PC Guy over to his house for a "fancy" dinner with his disobedient children. Air date: July 15, 2000 49. Alarm Clock Antics/??? - David's alarm clock won't stop ringing, so he tries to destroy it./??? Air date: July 22, 2000 50. Eric Come Home - Eric is kicked out of The Lucky 8, so he goes to live with one of his uncles. Air date: July 29, 2000 51. Going Camping/Stranded - The brothers want to earn a Boy Scout badge, so they go camping at Lakeside Forest./The duo gets stranded on a deserted island. Air date: August 19, 2000 '''These are the first episodes to be animated with the digital ink and paint method 52. Dog Trouble/Bloom of Youth - Eric's new pet dog creates trouble for PC Guy./Old Man Esmond wants to turn back into a child, so PC Guy creates an invention that will grant his wish. '''Air date: September 2, 2000 53. An Onix-pected Adventure - While promoting Pearson Pizza, the Pearson and Maldanado brothers get lost and end up in the Orange Islands. Air date: September 9, 2000 - Special 54. Comic Relief/Brotherhood of Stanley - Sebastian's comic book collection goes missing, so he decides to investigate the incident and find the culprit./Stanley's family members visit Lakeside City. Air date: September 16, 2000 55. Uncanny Halloween - The Lucky 8 goes trick-or-treating. It goes normal at first, but then everyone in Lakeside City (except for PC Guy and Oscar) turns into zombies. Air date: October 14, 2000 56. Esmond Isn't Feeling Jolly - Old Man Esmond isn't getting into the Christmas spirit. Air date: November 18, 2000 57. Eric = mc2/Abracadabra! - A machine swaps Eric and PC Guy's brains, thus turning Eric into a genius and PC Guy into a doofus./David and Joey become magicians for the local carnival. Air date: January 20, 2001 58. Doomsday/The Bad Birthday - Radiation Ray starts a nuclear war with Match Boy & Girl./It's PC Guy's birthday, but Eric's homemade gifts end up being ultimate failures. Air date: January 27, 2001 59. Knock Yourself Out/Nickname Game - The brothers decide to join the school's wrestling club in order to toughen themselves up./Eric gets jealous of PC Guy's nickname and makes up his own, and soon more people catch on... Air date: April 14, 2001 60. A Bear-y Good Day/Money Madness - The brothers get lost inside a bear's cave, and the bear is home!/While dumpster diving, Chip discovers a winning lottery ticket. Air date: April 21, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) There are 35 episodes in season 4. It should be noted that after this season, the series entered a hiatus that lasted over a year due to production on the movie. 61. The Grass is Always Eric-er/PC Guy vs. Mac Guy - While on a Boy Scouts field trip, the brothers get lost on a forest trail and end up in Queens./PC Guy unexpectedly meets his longtime rival, Snodgrass Phthiraptera. Air date: August 11, 2001 62. The Game of Lice/Occupied!/The Millennium's a-Comin' - Lice become rampant all across Lakeside City./Constantinos has to use the bathroom, but he experiences bad luck./Carver fools everybody into thinking that an asteroid is coming to hit Earth. Air date: August 18, 2001 63. Jacob Kneebone's Treasure/No Girls Allowed - Dallas and Constantinos go on a quest to look for an ancient treasure chest that was buried by a pirate named Jacob Kneebone./Sebastian's little sister, Melinda, keeps begging to become a member of The Lucky 8. Air date: August 25, 2001 64. Friends for Life - Eric and Sebastian remember how they met, but they both have different memories of the story. Air date: September 1, 2001 65. Adventures in the Teacher's Lounge/Freezer Freaks - The brothers sneak inside the teacher's lounge./The duo gets locked inside Paul's meat freezer. Air date: September 8, 2001 66. It's All the Rage/Bike Intellectz/Bleeding Heart - A toy has gotten popular at the school, and PC Guy tries to hop on the bandwagon./Eric shows the viewers how to ride a bicycle./Joey tries to track down a girl that happens to "like him". Air date: September 15, 2001 67. Party Hardy/Pie Don't Care - The Lucky 8 attends Dallas' birthday party at The Broken Barrel./Constantinos tries to make a pie for his mother. Air date: September 22, 2001 68. To Serve and Protect/So Near, Yet Safari - Constantinos gets sent to military school./Eric and PC Guy go on vacation to an African safari. Air date: September 29, 2001 69. Tripping Down Memory Lane - PC Guy gets amnesia, and it's up to The Lucky 8 to retrieve his memories by showing him the Pearson family's valuable photo album. Air date: October 6, 2001 70. Tough Luck/Suckers! 2: The Suckers Strike Back - Eric believes a 4 leaved clover will bring him good luck./Ray Vacuuma returns to get revenge on the duo. Air date: October 13, 2001 71. Stories from Eric and PC Guy - While out on a camping trip, The Lucky 8 have a contest on who can tell the scariest stories. Air date: October 20, 2001 72. What a Bunch of Balloon-ey/Sebastian's New Pal - Eric becomes hooked to a green balloon, and then he goes through a depression when it pops./Sebastian becomes friends with a rebellious teenager. Air date: November 10, 2001 73. Go West, Old Hag/Eat Out, Get Out - Stanley tries to get a retired superhero off of his roof./The Lucky 8 has organized a Thanksgiving lunch for their parents, but Dallas is worried about what his father has up his sleeve. Air date: November 17, 2001 74. Sid's Shenanigans/It's Fragile! - The duo's cousin, Sid, runs lose around town./David accidentally breaks Joey's special vase. Air date: December 1, 2001 75. Snowball Sanity/Home Run - The Lucky 8 has an epic snowball fight with Carver and his gang./The Lucky 8 tries to run home during a school baseball game. Will they get caught? Air date: December 1, 2001 76. School Lock-In/Television Trauma - The Lucky 8 spends the night at a school lock-in./The city's cable gets wiped out. Air date: December 8, 2001 77. Thirsty?/The Brother Did It! - The Pearson's roof starts to leak./Movie night is ruined thanks to The Lucky 8's faulty VCR, but Eric MUST know how the movie ends! Air date: December 8, 2001 78. Eric's Christmas Wish/Snow School - Eric writes a Christmas list, with WAY too much stuff on it./The Lucky 8 tries to find ways to have fun when school gets cancelled. Air date: December 15, 2001 79. Pure as the Driven Snow - A snow storm hits Lakeside City on Christmas Eve, trapping The Lucky 8 inside Dallas' residence. Air date: December 15, 2001 80. A Lie Has No Legs/Carver Day - Eric injures his leg and tries to hide it from PC Guy./Carver creates a holiday where everyone must do as he says. Air date: January 19, 2002 81. Class Clown/Rated M for Manly - David tries his best to be declared "Class Clown."/Sebastian tries to get an M-rated video game. Air date: January 26, 2002 82. Mummy's Boy/Everybody Loves Stanley - David and Joey discover a tomb in the park, and they find a mummy./Stanley puts on a unique type of cologne that can attract citizens. Air date: February 2, 2002 83. Eric in Love/Twisted Metal - Eric falls in love with a cardboard cutout of a woman./The duo is challenged to a bicycle race by Carver. Air date: February 9, 2002 84. Ghost Brothers - When the brothers get possessed by evil ghosts, it's up to the other members of The Lucky 8 to save the day. Air date: March 2, 2002 85. Third Time's a Charm/Sa-boat-age - Sebastian makes a time capsule, and he tries to avoid people from opening it./Stanley buys a brand new powerboat and decides to show it off. Air date: March 9, 2002 86. Picture Day/Phone Home - Picture Day is today, and PC Guy wants to look sharp./PC Guy and Paul leave Eric in charge of the house while they're gone. Air date: March 16, 2002 87. The Telltale TV - Thanks to an awry experiment, PC Guy and Eric get sucked inside the TV. Air date: May 4, 2002 - Special 88. Are We There Yet? - The Pearsons go on a road trip, which (big surprise) turns out wrong. Air date: May 11, 2002 89. A Labor of Love/Common Cents - Joey creates a fake online dating profile for the sake of joking around, but Gurney falls in love with his ego, and he sets up an actual date with "her"./Principal Walker and his kids rob a bank, but as usual, it results in hijinks. Air date: May 18, 2002 90. Detective Edward/Maze Madness - PC Guy makes a spy kit from scratch and uses it to spy on the neighbors./Eric gets himself lost in a perplexing hedge maze. Air date: June 1, 2002 91. Death Mountain - The Lucky 8 is determined to be the first ones to make it to the top of Death Mountain. Air date: June 8, 2002 92. Why Don't You Ask the Magic 8-Ball?/Out of Shape - Constantinos purchases a magic 8-ball that is able to give him anything he wants./The fattest student in the school, Tony Gibbler, puts himself on a diet. Air date: June 15, 2002 93. A Visit to Grandma's/Basketnoball - PC Guy tries to avoid getting ambushed with kisses during a visit to his Grandma's./Eric loses Sebastian's one and only basketball. Air date: June 29, 2002 94. Fore!/Hotel Eric and PC Guy - Carver challenges the duo to a game of golf./The duo turns their house into a 5-star hotel to make some extra dough. Air date: July 6, 2002 95. Shredding Asphalt/Get the Picture - When Dallas buys a brand new skateboard, everything quickly gets out of hand./Eric becomes the editor for the school's yearbook. Air date: July 13, 2002 Season 5 (2004-2005) There are 25 episodes in season 5. 96. Watch Your Back!/Maldanado Madness - Butch the Clown tries to murder Paul, but his plans end up backfiring each time./A heated argument causes David and Joey to vow to never speak to each other again. Air date: March 6, 2004 97. Vision This/March of the Cricket - PC Guy loses his glasses./Stanley accidentally steps on a cricket who comes back later as a ghost. Air date: March 20, 2004 98. Voice Crack/That Escalated Quickly - Sebastian tries out some voice impressions, which annoys Joey./The school installs an escalator. Air date: March 27, 2004 99. Suckers! 3: The Final Chapter/Two-Time Loser - Ray Vacuuma returns again!/Eric develops a habit of losing at everything. Air date: April 3, 2004 100. 100th Episode Celebration - Lakeside is attacked by aliens shaped like the number 100. Air date: April 10, 2004 101. The Substitute Teacher/Basketball Fever - A substitute teacher has arrived at Eric and PC Guy's social studies classroom, but he isn't what the students expected him to be.../Constantinos gets kicked out of a basketball game, but he tries to sneak back in anyway. Air date: April 17, 2004 102. Director's Cut/Science Frenzy - The Lucky 8 tries to create their own movie./A puddle of acid in PC Guy's laboratory comes to life. Air date: April 24, 2004 103. I Did It on Porpoise/The Basement - Mrs. White's class goes on a field trip to the local aquarium./While doing spring cleaning, Dallas discovers some secrets located in Old Man Esmond's basement. Air date: May 1, 2004 104. ericandpcguy.com/Insomnia Insanity - Eric becomes addicted to the Internet./PC Guy suffers from insomnia. Air date: May 8, 2004 105. That's a Record!/Snake Zone - David tries to break several life-threatening world records./The brothers attempt to get a king cobra out of their house. Air date: May 15, 2004 106. There Will Be Heck to Pay/Rip Van Edward - As a result of beating Satan in a boxing match and a game of chess, Stanley gets forced to sell his soul./After getting knocked out by Carver, PC Guy wakes up in the twenty-fourth century. Air date: May 22, 2004 107. Lemon-aid/The Little Fly - The duo builds a lemonade stand in order to purchase a new air conditioner./Eric begins to treat an injured fly like a child of his own. Air date: May 29, 2004 108. Every Dog Has Its Day/The Day Lakeside Stood Still - Whilst wearing a dog costume, Constantinos is mistaken for a dog and gets sent to the pound./For some strange reason, the world stops moving. Air date: June 26, 2004 109. Founding Dorks/Battle of the Brainiacs - The duo has an argument about who founded Lakeside City./PC Guy competes with Snodgrass in the school's class president election. Air date: July 3, 2004 110. Taxi!/Family Outing - The brothers wait for a taxi, but none of the taxi drivers seem to want to take them./The Pearsons go out for dinner. Air date: July 10, 2004 111. The Search for the Six - PC Guy and Eric go on an adventure to look for the other members of The Lucky 8, who have mysteriously gone missing. Air date: August 7, 2004 - Special 112. Edward's New Job/Nail Nonsense - PC Guy gets his first job at a taco restaurant./One of PC Guy's awry experiments cause Eric's fingernails to enlarge. Air date: September 25, 2004 113. The Halloween Bash - Constantinos is tired of not getting enough candy every Halloween, so he decides to plot against it. Meanwhile, Sebastian believes he's getting too old for trick-or-treating. Air date: October 2, 2004 114. Koi Meets World/Another Day, Another Dallas - The Pearsons build a koi pond in their backyard./After realizing his place of birth is scratched out on his birth certificate, Dallas goes on a quest to discover where he was born. Air date: November 6, 2004 115. Beet It!/That One Video - Eric refuses to eat his beets, but then has a nightmare about them./Joey goes viral when David "unintentionally" posts an embarrassing video of him. Air date: November 13, 2004 116. Stanley, We Hardly Knew Ye/Attack of the 50-Foot Dallas - Stanley is tasked to serve as a leader for a dodgeball war at the school's playground./A lab experiment causes Dallas to grow into a giant! Air date: November 20, 2004 117. That's Snow-man!/Keep an Eye Out - Dallas encounters an abominable snowman./David and Joey try to find a way to unwrap their Christmas presents early without letting their parents know. Air date: December 4, 2004 118. Eric of the Wild/Dead Dallas - Eric is convinced that he is the leader of an ant colony./PC Guy believes he has killed Dallas. Air date: January 1, 2005 119. Marshmallow Mania/Ring 'n Ditch - The duo builds a marshmallow mansion to keep to themselves. However, their peers soon find out about it./Carver forces Constantinos into ding-dong-ditching with him. Air date: January 8, 2005 120. Misbehavin' - The brothers get expelled from school. Air date: January 22, 2005 Season 6 (2005) There are 20 episodes in season 6. 121. No Sweat/Will You Be My Friend? - Constantinos buys a gym membership./A weird kid tries to befriend Eric and PC Guy. Air date: April 2, 2005 122. Mustard or Ketchup?/Owl Be Back - Eric and PC Guy argue over what condiment to put on a sandwich./Oscar goes to accept an award, but forgets to tell PC Guy that he is going. Air date: April 9, 2005 123. Hard Pass/What's On Your Mind? - Stanley makes several get-out-of-detention free cards, but when all the other students hear about the news, hilarity ensues./PC Guy makes an invention that is able to read other people's minds. Air date: April 16, 2005 124. Havin' a Ball/Under Lock and Key - Eric finds a store that sells balls./The duo is locked in the school overnight by "mistake". Air date: April 23, 2005 125. Game Night/The Big Word - The Lucky 8 decides to play a board game./After David and Joey overhear Principal Walker swearing in frustration, foul words begin to spread like wildfire across the school. Air date: April 30, 2005 126. Rich Taste, Poor Taste/Stop Bugging Me! - Stanley befriends a homeless man./An exterminator visits the school. Air date: May 7, 2005 127. I'm Working On It/I Am Smrt - David and Joey pay a visit to a construction site that their father is working on./After cheating on a test, Eric gets transferred to one of PC Guy's ecology classes. Air date: May 14, 2005 128. Oh, the Irony/Pottery Trained - While ironing clothes for PC Guy, David accidentally ruins PC Guy's best tuxedo./Stanley's birthday is approaching, so PC Guy decides to make him a pot; the old-fashioned way! Air date: May 21, 2005 129. No More Pizza - After a series of unfortunate events starting from a poor review, Paul is faced with the decision of closing his beloved pizza parlor. Air date, May 28, 2005 130. Pen-emies/The Debt - Constantinos receives a scathing letter from his pen-pal./Joey must pay Carver $50 before twenty-four hours pass. Air date: June 4, 2005 131. In-Pox-icated/Un-Safe House - Sebastian catches the chicken pox, but still tries to attend a Match Boy and Girl convention./Eric accidentally activates the house's security system. Air date: June 11, 2005 132. The Snodgrass Menace/Undertaker - Snodgrass invents a gun that is capable of warping reality, and he decides to use it against PC Guy./Mrs. White holds a funeral for her class pet, but everything quickly goes wrong. Air date: June 18, 2005 133. Walker the Big Talker/The Right to Be Alone - Principal Walker tells each of The Lucky 8's parents that his school is great for students, and he must keep the lie going when they schedule a conference with him./A hurricane warning causes all of the citizens of Lakeside City to evacuate, except for Eric. Air date: June 25, 2005 134. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Camp/The Play's the Thing - While at Boy Scouts, Constantinos and the Pearson brothers are assigned to be Carver's partners./PC Guy creates an invention that will allow him and Eric to get inside Sebastian's video game. Air date: July 2, 2005 135. Match Kid and Match Daughter/Hit and Run - Match Boy and Girl discover ripoffs of their own comic book series./PC Guy's rival, Snodgrass, returns for revenge, and this time, he plans on destroying PC Guy's life with a malicious robot. Air date: July 9, 2005 136. The Fall and Rise of PC Guy/Pantsing Palooza - PC Guy is convinced that Eric is Paul's favorite child./An anonymous student is pantsing everyone at Lakeside City School, so Dallas goes out to try and find the culprit. Air date: July 16, 2005 137. Eye in the Sky/Energy Boost - Stanley invites the rest of the Lucky 8 to take a ride in his hot air balloon. Unfortunately, it turns out that Principal Walker has also made his own hot air balloon./Skipper Hvatum rebels against the school's soda ban by selling fresh cans of soda to other students. Air date: July 23, 2005 138. Keep Your Friends Close/Yo Mama - The Lucky 8 tries to settle a truce with Carver's gang./A "yo mama" joke contest between Stanley and Joey goes too far after Stanley's mother threatens to sue the Maldanado family. Air date: July 30, 2005 139. Time Flies/The Uglier Duckling - The Lucky 8 is dying to get out of school, but time seems to be going by so slow./Principal Walker tasks a cute and deadly duckling to follow PC Guy everywhere he goes. Air date: August 6, 2005 140. Snod-Ball - PC Guy takes the last french fry at lunch, and it enrages Snodgrass so much, that he decides to unite all of PC Guy's past villains and challenge him to a deadly game of his own Olympics. Air date: August 13, 2005 Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:Comedy World Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages